


Date After This Long-ass Mission

by QueenOfGathering



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfGathering/pseuds/QueenOfGathering
Summary: There it is... feelings. You set a deadline, if you're crushing on someone make sure it was only for three months. When the feelings have subsided after the period, then you know it's just a fling. But the thing is, it's been a year and both of you just dance around the subject."It's infuriating. Tell him how you feel and get it over with!" Tony at one point.





	1. Acknowledgement

It was never intentional, but there it is. Feelings, creeping into the subconscious and slowly corrupting the mind in software form.

What am I saying? I’m trying to find a topic because the silence is palpable, and he doesn’t intend on breaking it. Look at him, his profile looks dashing in this lighting since the compound has very… ergonomic lights. (What the hell, just stop?)

“While you’re at it, why not trim the hair too?” I blurted, and almost mentally hit myself in the face. That’s the best sentence I can come up with? He looked back at me, then searching for whatever it is that I commented on. Seconds later, he made a knowing look and unconsciously stroking his own chin.

“Okay, hear me out. I do this because of… efficiency. You know, all this time the stubble is messing with the mask, and all. It’s annoying.” He explained, while stroking his chin almost as if the beard would quickly grow back.

“Dude, you’re not wearing it anymore. Its psychology, HYDRA put it on you as a muffler. But I don’t know about the eyeliner situation.” The round circles around his baggy eyes can be mistaken for a panda look. Nice eyes but like the sun, I’m almost afraid to stare at it for a long period of time.

“It’s a black tactical paint.” He defended.

“Say what you want to say, I won’t judge.” I pursed my lips, stifling a hearty laugh. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, but giggling along soon after.

Yeah, I don’t mind the stubble.

“The stubble’s okay. But the hair needs work.” Natasha peeped in, sitting across us and take a gulp of that greenish goo Tony blended. I, in turn, nodded in agreement with the woman while the metal man looked at us in disbelief.

“What do you mean? I shampooed, daily.” He interjected.

“Oh honey, don’t do that.” I playfully messes his hair, and feeling warm all of a sudden. That’s weird. “Look at Nat. Despite longer hair and more hair dyeing, it looks like the hair is an independent being.”

The man and I turn to look at Nat, who sluggishly flips her platinum blonde locks. The woman answered, “Herbal shampoo and hair serums, after shower then also blow-drying this. Got to look bitchin’.”  Then Nat left after Maria called in on some mission that ‘is green on Bond air in 15.’

“Look, it’s not about the mask. I just want to look best.” He lowered, and fiddling on the tab Nat left by the table.

I throw my hands up and reassured, “Hey, you do you. If you want to look even hotter than me while kicking some ass, I wouldn’t mind.” Only to realize mentioning Buck’s physical appearance in heat measurement, why the fuck did I say that?

He smiled wholeheartedly and inquired, “Actually, I was kind of hoping taking your ass out to dinner.”

Steve who passed us and sat by the living chair, displayed such a sour expression that I laughed it out. “C’mon man, paraphrase.”

On the inside though, I was slightly freaking out. Millions of questions surging in my head. Is it a date? A nice dinner because he’s hungry? Hangry dinner? Or just dinner? What is this dinner?

Then FRIDAY interrupted, announced something along the lines of needing me tagging along Nat for some sort of covert-op. Since the location is hostile and the Russian doesn’t feel like doing it solo.

It’s my cue to leave. Got up and slightly relieved, “Oops, metal arm. Need a rain-check on that. You want some touristy fridge magnet for the arm?” I playfully asked, as I approach the elevator.

Buck shouted from the living room while gesturing his metal bicep, “Please. Yea, like something large to cover this part that women just seemed to love.”

“They love it because it’s a cheap-ass choker.” I shouted back as the elevator door closes.

Steve’s uncomfortable look appears, then he left to go the training ground two floors above. “Oh no, I want to hear and then unheard that reference.”


	2. Deciding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different sides, but same outcome nonetheless.  
> "What are you waiting for? Get to it."

“Stop the bantering and ask her out, that ‘ass-taking’ wasn’t a real invitation.” Tony urged. He was one of the first person to be the third wheel in… whatever this is.

Buck glares at him, “Since when do you know better than I do, Tony?”

Wanda who was just coming down the stairs from the balcony chirped in, “It’s unbearable, James. Why can’t you be straightforward like those men in Sokovian soap-operas?”

“Her logic is sound, I just saw 231 episodes of it.” Vision added. Later he made a mental note to put the whole bantering scenario into his socialization matrix. Watching Buck in that mode seems plausible in ensuring a stable relationship, he thought.

Tony questioned, “If it’s straightforward, why 200 episodes?”

“It’s about spies, a lot of intrigue.” Vision briefly explained.

Buck stated, “Okay, fine. When she’s back I’ll ask her.” Being in such close proximity with her and holding a lot of feelings is not good anyway, he concluded.

“Ask her what?” Wanda joked and Tony let out the ugliest snort.

Buck grew agitated and dejectedly, “C’mon guys I’m sharing my feelings here.”

Tony points out after slurping the greenish goo which turns out to be kale. “Oh, we’re doing that now? Okay, I’ll start. See, yesterday Pepper said I look like Elton John if I match the glasses on with the suits. Which by the way, it’s a compliment on its own—“

“You’re useless.” Buck left the interaction, probably heading to where Steve been hiding since ‘the most righteous punk’ told him to paraphrase in front of his crush. Wow, the audacity.

“Wait, why are you leaving? We’re sharing now! Don’t leave this safe space!”

\--

Somewhere in international waters, rogue SHIELD/HYDRA base is potentially benefitting off the Middle East conflict based on leaked intelligence. The crew infesting the premises were in adequate numbers. Despite that, they are highly skilled in guerilla combat.

I, along with Nat and dozen others infiltrated the base around half an hour ago. Tactually interfering their communication satellite before rounding them up in the tower on the north-side of the base. Since I was only tagged along, I’m on Nat’s 6 the entire time while she black-widowed her way to the main server just below the tower.

Basically, I’m on the lookout while she salvaged the remaining intelligence, virtually.

“This is like Budapest, all over again.” I figured it was her catchphrase by now, like how Cap says ‘language’ all the time. Yet I can’t help but to ask, “What is going on in Budapest, Nat? Like I’m really curious—“

Coy smile escapes her lips. She looked at me and answered, “We’re not _there_ yet. Ask Buck out and I’ll tell you.” So I guess this is her way of having girl-bonding time. You know, I would spew my heart out in snuggle on a sleepover, instead of drifting in the middle of the nowhere.

“I kissed your ass in front of him.” I whined.

She briefly intercept and confidently stated, “It’s just praises, and I know my hair is ethereal.”

I insisted while my eyes were concentrating on the empty hall outside the server room, “I’m not going to ask him out, we’re close friends and very professional. People are going to think the A Tower is just a bunch of people hooking up.”

Nat shrugged and reasoned, “It’s just Vision and Wanda, and they’re keeping it low-profile anyway. You got nothing to lose.” Nat teasingly continued, “Put some fridge magnets on.”

“Fuck off, dork. I will ask him out, as soon as I take my nap after this long ass mission.” I sighed.

 


	3. Movements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's there but still too far to grasp.  
> "What's wrong with you two? Kiss now!"

The date was okay. Lunch dates sounded more probable, being clandestine is their forte and Italian food sounds nice, they decided to stealthily make their way to Lower Manhattan. After finishing lunch and grabbed a slice on the way, both talked with extra cheese on every bite.

“So, why does he think you’re done?” He asked. Subconsciously heading towards that bull statue near NYSE, and took seat next to each other. Tourist route makes a very camouflaging effect when it comes to day walking, and they just sat there watching foreigners taking pictures of a bronze animal.

“Fury thought I can’t handle it. I went back in despite him not giving me any permission, and there I was in Baltic Sea hovering the team.”

Having been impressed by her story, he stared at the bull long enough to have lost in thoughts. That is until she asked, “How’s the journaling coming along?”

“There are fuzzy memories so rapid journaling is something I do a lot. It’s not that interesting.” He threw his gaze away from the bull and down to the tarmac. She reassured, “Hey, man. Don’t sell yourself short. I do journaling too, you know.”

With an incredulous look Bucky retaliated, “Wow, really? Am I in it?”

Having been in serious conversation the entire time she sneered without missing a beat, “Everyone’s in it, am I in yours?”

As Bucky stood up and smiled at her, he led her way out of the park. “I write my day-to-day life there, of course you are in.” She couldn’t help but notice the small smile out of Buck’s lips. It’s cute.

Both have spent quite a long time with each other that this barely passed as a date and leaning towards hanging out. She retracted away from his gaze as they strolled back to the subway and decided to return instead.

Both stood in one of the slightly less crowded train rides. He gripped the bar while balancing his stance. “Brooklyn has nicer hangout spots, we could go there now if you want. Too bad Stark Expo’s gone, Steve and I usually do double dates there.”

She tries not to bump into him in the midst of the swaying train ride, “Oh wow, how’d that go?”

“I get to walk with the girls and Steve would just tag along.”

It’s hard to imagine someone as buff as Steven Rogers to once considered be the fourth wheel when it comes to double date. Well, if added the old-fashioned trait and mixing it with prioritizing patriotism above all else, it’s not a surprise.

She lowered her tone in somewhat disbelief manner, “What? He’s _the Captain_ , who wouldn’t want—“

“It’s before then. Still that scrawny, asthmatic little shit who loves alley fights.”

“Oh.” She laughed.

\--

It’s an odd sight, she must admit. Sharing gelato with a man. Not just any man, this bulky metal-armed Brooklyn-raised man who currently has trouble with the spoon. _It’s_ _too_ _small and wobbly_ , he said. Wow, such a weird spectacle she must say. She giggled and took medium plastic spoon from the gelato food truck and handed it to him.

He smirks again, and her heart warms in even more.

They were on the Central Café by Pershing Square, across the terminal. She looked into the sight of one of the entrance and instantly she knew someone’s watching. Lots of someone. “I’ll be damned. Never thought someone would be this persistent.”

“You noticed it too, huh?” He never even bothered to look to his left, and take a spoonful of his gelato. It was vanilla with sprinkles by the way. Don’t let that alarm you, it’s just adorable. He always ate solids. She rarely seen him so relaxed around the compound anyway.

She turned to look at him, and noticed a bit of sprinkles on his shirt. “No doy, metal-man. I thought our rendezvous at Battery Park would disrupt them away from us.”

“Apparently not. You know we could parkour our way out of them, since we’re already near the tower anyway.” He looked out of the diner and spotted that Dorito-shaped Grandpa passing through the entrance of the Grand Central, almost taking a peek back at them.

She laid back to her seat and watched Nat wearing that darned black jacket with her back facing them. “What— No, we are not Peter. What if we beat the shit out of them?”

“It’s a felony to beat an elderly, especially a veteran.” Both of them laughed and she chirped, “You’re also count as one, sir.”

“Don’t ‘sir’, me. They have nothing to do than tailing us, just let them be.”

“I knew they won’t let us be at peace.”

His voice calmed as he turned his sight towards her. He braced himself, “Speaking of peace, I’m… happy, spending time with you today.”

Smile escapes her lips and he subconsciously stared at it for a millisecond before shifting back to her eyes. She figured there’s not much secrecy about the whole crush anymore so she marches on, “So am I. We just had these… bantering at the Tower and it’s getting harder to ignore the elephant in the room.”

“I know. Well, I like you—your choice of words.” _That’s fucking smooth_ , he thought.

She teased, “Having trouble spilling it out there, huh? Never seen you out of wit.”

“Seems like you took it all away, and I want it back.” He leaned closer and slowly cupped her face towards his. Their eyes locked into each other’s lips and she mouthed ‘kiss me’. The most cliché sight you could ever see in a fucking New York diner. A couple shared their first kiss, soft lips with gelato mixed in underneath the scorching weather.

\--

They walked back to the Tower, hand in hand. He surprisingly felt at home, “What the hell were you doing, spying on us?”

“Don’t think we didn’t see you casually sitting a few yards away, trying to hide yourself.” She set the same tone, still holding his hand by the way. The feeling is insatiable and downright empowering, and it was only a small amount of PDA. It’s probably just adrenaline from an incredibly successful date, but who cares.

Steve saw the whole thing and plastered a proud smile directed at Bucky while he lifted his arms in defeat. “For the record, I have nothing better to do and Natasha put me up to it.”

Tony, relieved with all the third-wheeling finally behind him took a seat next to Nat. “Right, new directions. Finally, that’s all behind us. It’s not like we’re not annoyed with you two.”

“I figured since Grandpa Frisbee over here was secretly rooting on you two, why not let him indulge on putting you guys on a boat?” Nat casually throws Steve under the bus, and the expression of betrayal was priceless.

“What does that mean, putting us on a boat—“Bucky raised his eyebrows in confusion.

Vision suddenly weigh in, “To a ship, we’re putting you on a ship.”

She let out, “You’re shipping— See, this is the part where I’d rather be in the middle of a crossfire rather than talking to you dorks.”


End file.
